Para mi amor eterno Caspian
by Dama Felina
Summary: One-shot. Suspian. Ya han pasado dos años desde que Susan se había despedido de Caspian y es incapaz de olvidarlo. Sabe que no lo volverá a ver. Pero una noche todo cambia para ella de un modo que no espera.


Hola a todos.

Para los que no me conocen, soy Dama Felina. Soy relativamente nueva por aquí y os traigo un one-shot de Caspian y Susan, comúnmente llamada "Suspian", como pareja cierto?

Soy una mas de las fans de esta encantadora pareja de Narnia, me habría encantado que siguieran juntos pero... no es posible y para consolarnos temporalmente, muchos de aquí creamos historias de su posible y futuro amor juntos.

Pues bien, espero de corazón que esta historia os guste. Fue un momento de inspiración muy fuerte.

 **Tengo la obligación de avisar que esta historia tiene cierto contenido explícito. A cualquier persona, sobre todo los menores de edad, quedan avisados de este hecho. Queda bajo su responsabilidad leerlo o no. Además, es la primera vez que hago una escena así, solo me queda desear que os guste. Espero vuestros reviews. Gracias**

Sin mas, comencemos. Disfruten

* * *

 _ **Inglaterra, 1943**_

Dos años habían transcurrido ya desde la ultima vez que visitó Narnia. Desde que la ultima vez que lo vio. A él, a su príncipe, el príncipe Caspian.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos con rapidez. La guerra llamaba la atención desde fuera, acechando como un depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presa. Ella solo miraba por la ventana, sentada grácilmente en un banco y una infinita máscara de tristeza en su rostro. De pronto comenzó a llover. Lentamente. Gota a gota. El cristal se fue empañando y sus ojos azules parecieron fundirse con él. En cuestión de segundos, Londres era presa de una tormenta. Susan alargó unos temblorosos dedos, rozando delicadamente el marco de la ventana y cuando la superficie cristalina hizo contacto con la yema de sus dedos, un rayo cruzó el cielo, iluminando todo a su paso.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Cerró los ojos un momento, aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar que amenazaban con derrumbarla. Tragó saliva con dificultad, bajando el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta y suspiró entrecortadamente.

Se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a llorar mas. Dos largos años, añorando su presencia, reviviendo una y otra vez su despedida. Su primer beso…

¡NO! ¡BASTA!

Otro rayo, mas potente que el anterior, hizo acto de presencia, como si respondiera a los violentos y complejos sentimientos de la atormentada joven.

No podía seguir así. Se estaba torturando demasiado, mucho tiempo ya compadeciéndose, buscando la manera de olvidarlo, de seguir adelante, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo.

¿Pero cómo podía olvidar? ¿Cómo podía su corazón enterrar ese sentimiento tan profundo?

No eran pocos los pretendientes que últimamente le venían siguiendo. De hecho hasta Peter había saltado en cólera mas de una vez. Su hermano mayor tan protector, o sobreprotector mejor dicho. Siempre queriendo lo mejor para ella. En sus años como la reina Susan, La Benévola, en Narnia, le llegaban pretendientes de reinos muy lejanos, ninguno se había privado de la oportunidad de conocer a la reina mas hermosa de toda Narnia… y en su mundo tampoco era una excepción.

La habían cortejado de muchas maneras. Algunos eran excelentes caballeros, otros mas románticos, alguno que otro conservador, mas propenso a la timidez que a la galantería. Susan nunca había sido una chica que se dejase llevar fácilmente, mas bien era difícil, compleja y misteriosa, sin olvidar sus altas expectativas. Podría pecar de exigente, de perfeccionista, pero no era egoísta. Solía caer pedante, pero ella era así, su lógica se imponía a sus sentimientos.

Los hombres solían hacer comentarios como: "Una mujer inteligente es atractiva pero no debería serlo mas que un hombre", "Piensa demasiado para ser tan joven", "Es soberbia y muy seca" "Es solo una cara bonita", entre otras frases.

Al principio, esos rumores la molestaban sobremanera. Y sus cambios de humor los pagaba su familia. Estaban preocupados por ella, desde luego. Solo sus hermanos sabían realmente lo que le ocurría, y ni siquiera la propia Susan dejaba entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se podrían intuir, quizás palpar, pero era tan reservada que nadie sabia verdaderamente su pesar.

Con el tiempo, dejó de importarle lo que pensaba la gente. ¡Qué pensaran lo que quisieran! Todo era mentira, ella lo sabia. Solo era una joven enamorada de un hombre que jamás estaría con ella, que no podrían estar juntos ni disfrutar de su amor. Un amor imposible. Separados por el tiempo y el espacio.

 _\- Me alegra haber venido… -murmuró Susan acercándose al joven príncipe. Era tan guapo._

 _\- Podrías quedarte –pidió él en un impulso. En su voz, se denotaba su tristeza y desesperación._

 _Susan torció una sonrisa de tristeza y contempló a Caspian, maravillándose en su rostro. Se encogió un poco, incómoda y desvió la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo._

 _\- No habría funcionado_

 _\- ¿Por qué no? –quiso saber, desconcertado._

 _\- Soy 1300 años mayor que tú –respondió con sencillez y un deje bromista en su voz._

 _Los dos rieron de forma contenida. Era algo amargo. Una situación difícil que los narnianos y los telmarinos percibieron sin duda._

 _La joven lo miró a los ojos una vez mas con la opresiva sensación de que nunca volvería a verlo. Se obligó a si misma a dar media vuelta sin mirar atrás. Así seria mas fácil. Pero justo cuando llegaba con sus hermanos, su corazón no lo aguantó mas. Volvió sobre sus pasos, temblando, hacia donde estaba Caspian. Tomó su nuca con los dedos y unió sus labios con los de él. Con urgencia y ternura al mismo tiempo. El príncipe cerró los ojos y se abandonó a los cálidos y carnosos labios de su amada, sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar. Fue tan breve como empezó._

 _\- Te amo… -susurró Susan en un entrecortado susurro, rozando sus labios._

 _Caspian la rodeó con los brazos fuertemente, con el corazón acelerado por aquellas estimulantes y sinceras palabras. Hundió el rostro en su melena oscura y buscó su oído con los labios, conteniendo el aliento. La joven se aferró a su cuerpo al escucharlo, sintiendo la dicha y el dolor al mismo tiempo en su corazón. Se separó de él y sin mirarlo, se reunió con sus hermanos… probablemente para no volver jamás, dejando su corazón en Narnia._

\- ¡Susan! –la llamada de su madre para la hora de cenar la salvó de sucumbir a su titánico esfuerzo por no llorar en ese instante.

Giró su rostro ligeramente hacia la puerta y como si no pasara nada, se irguió de su asiento, observó una última vez el exterior por la ventana y se encaminó hacia el comedor. La cena no fue tan silenciosa como esperaba. Su madre les contó todo lo que había hecho en el trabajo, su padre no había llegado aun pero ya era tarde y decidieron no esperarlo. No era algo nuevo. Peter relató con entusiasmo sus progresos en el instituto y sus ganas de convertirse en médico. Edmund se quejó del tiempo y no dejó de frotarse los brazos para entrar en calor y Lucy, por su parte, contó sus aventuras en el instituto. Susan no pudo evitar sonreír cuando empezó a quejarse de la atención de los chicos. Desde que se había matriculado en la secundaria, ocurría con mas frecuencia. La pequeña Pevensie se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, con una personalidad risueña y una sonrisa preciosa. Si a eso le unimos los consejos que ella misma le regalaba sobre moda y otros asuntos mas femeninos, empezaba a salirle pretendientes. Pero Lucy era tan inocente todavía. Solo le faltaba un empujoncito de confianza. Con paciencia, sació su apetito la exquisita comida de su madre y solo intercambio algunas palabras. Hacia tiempo que se había vuelto costumbre el sonreír y hablar como si realmente fuera interesante los temas de conversación o sencillamente le preguntaban por su vida y su bienestar. Tan acostumbrada estaba que temía no volver a ser ella misma.

\- Susan querida, ¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó su madre, observando su plato- ¿te duele el estómago?

\- No es nada de eso, madre, simplemente no tengo mucho apetito. Intento cuidar mi línea –respondió la joven con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Mas todavía? Si estás muy delgada –replicó Edmund, tan sarcástico como siempre.

\- Eso no es cierto. Susan se cuida mucho y ya le gustaría a muchas tener sus curvas –la defendió Lucy.

\- Gracias, Lucy, pero oye Edmund, quizás deberías preocuparte mas por tu aspecto. El otro día me pareció verte una sospecha flacidez en el estómago –contestó entre mordaz y divertida.

\- ¿Cómo? –se alarmó Edmund, tocándose la barriga por encima de la ropa.

\- Vaya, hermanito, pues va a tener razón –se burló Peter revolviéndole el pelo- el gimnasio seria ideal para ti.

\- ¿Para que se burlen de mi? Ya tengo suficiente contigo.

Todos rieron en la mesa, excepto Susan, que simplemente esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Contemplar una escena así con su familia le gustaba, pero era difícil sentirse contagiada, para ella. Se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa. Lucy la alcanzó unos momentos después, justo antes de que entrara en su cuarto.

-Oye, Susan, vamos a ver una película ahora, ¿no te gustaría unirte?

\- Gracias, pero no tengo muchas ganas. De hecho, me encuentro un poco cansada y pensaba acostarme temprano hoy.

En realidad, siempre se acostaba temprano, era solo una excusa para estar sola. La soledad se había convertido en su mejor amiga en aquellos años.

\- Vamos, anímate –intentó convencerla.

Susan sonrió tristemente y negó. Lucy la miró preocupada. Ella mas que nadie compartía el sufrimiento que le suponía el amor que atesoraba en su corazón.

\- Sigues pensando en él, ¿verdad?

\- Por favor… -inspiró hondo- ahora no.

\- Está bien… si me necesitas, llámame ¿vale?

Ella asintió y su hermana pequeña bajó las escaleras para estar con los demás. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en ella con un suspiro tembloroso. Si, claro que seguía pensando en él. Como si fuera un autómata, se cambió de ropa y se puso un camisón de algodón. Las sábanas estremecieron su piel desnuda y se encogió buscando el calor de las mantas. Reposó la cabeza en su almohada con su larga melena desparramada por la cama y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Caspian…

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el mundo de los sueños la acogiera en su seno.

Salvo que esta vez seria diferente…

Los ojos azules de Susan parpadearon lentamente al sentir los tímidos rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. La claridad le molestaba grandemente pero inexplicablemente, aquella luz no era para nada dañina, ni siquiera para sus claros ojos. Poco a poco, su cuerpo despertó y percibió la extrema suavidad de las sábanas. Que raro. No recordaba que sus sábanas fueran tan suaves, ni la cama, ni el colchón. Era como estar en una nube cálida y reconfortante. Si, eso era. Sentía paz, mucha paz. Había dormido de maravilla. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba a punto de estirarse cuando se percató de que alguien mas estaba con ella en la cama. Unos brazos fuertes reposaban relajadamente en su cuerpo en un natural gesto de posesión e intimidad que, al principio, la asustó y todo su cuerpo se tensó. No había que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que era un hombre. ¿Un hombre en su cama? Qué escándalo. ¿Y cómo demonios había entrado en su cuarto en plena noche? Entonces, el cuerpo masculino se deslizó por las sábanas e introdujo una pierna entre las suyas, rozándose, buscando mayor contacto. Susan se estremeció cuando su aliento rozó su oreja y a punto estuvo de entrar en pánico, percibiendo que aquel hombre estaba… ¡desnudo!

¡Se acabó! ¡Esto era inadmisible! ¡Se iba a enterar de que estaba hecha Susan Pevensie!

Se giró entre sus brazos para encararlo como era debido. Al instante, se quedó sin aliento. Juró por Narnia que su corazón se detuvo y todos sus miembros se paralizaron. Sus ojos se agrandaron al máximo. No podía ser… no era verdad… ¿cómo…?

Frente a ella, a solo unos centímetros, estaba su rostro. Le había costado un poco reconocerlo, pero era indudablemente él. Mas maduro y adulto, pero mas guapo de lo que jamás llegó a pensar. Era él, su príncipe. El príncipe Caspian. ¿Estaba soñando? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas. Ahogó un jadeo y se tapó la boca para no sollozar en ese preciso momento. Aterrada con la idea de que se esfumara, acercó sus dedos temblorosos a su rostro y rozó su mejilla. Su piel… oh, su piel… era tan real, se había afeitado recientemente, podía percibir el aroma a gel y a loción. Fue incapaz de detenerse, deslizó la yema de los dedos mas allá y hundió los dedos en las hebras de su cabello oscuro. Se le escapó un quedo sollozo, embriagada por la emoción.

\- Caspian… -susurró con voz quebrada. Era él, tenia que serlo, no podía ser un sueño.

El príncipe inspiró profundamente, estimulado por su caricia y dejó escapar una especie de ronroneo de satisfacción. Paralizada, observó cómo se acercaba aun mas hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Contuvo el aliento ante tal cercanía. Entonces unos cálidos dedos se escabulleron bajo su ropa. Espera… ¿estaba vestida con un camisón de seda y él estaba desnudo? ¿Por qué…? No tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando porque sus traviesos dedos rozaron la piel de su espalda, erizando su vello al instante. Se le escapó un jadeo involuntario y de un momento para otro, los labios de Caspian capturaron los suyos. Automáticamente, todo su cuerpo respondió a la invasión de su boca y su voluntad se vino para abajo. Había añorado tanto esos labios, había soñado tanto con volver a besarlo que aquello no podía ser real. Pero ahí estaba, besando a Caspian, se estaban besando… ¡y como besaba! Era como si sus labios se amoldaran perfectamente a los suyos, sincronizados y degustándose con ahínco. Soltó un gemido entrecortado cuando la punta de su lengua perfiló su labio inferior y Caspian aprovechó para unir sus lenguas. El beso se tornó mas apasionado, mas ardiente. Sentía su cuerpo en llamas y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus dedos acariciaran su espalda. Esas caricias deberían estar prohibidas. Aturdida por las emociones que estaba experimentando, enredó los dedos en su cabello y lo besó con mas ganas, con vehemencia. Le sorprendió escuchar un gemido por parte de su amado. ¿Ella había causado eso? La mano de Caspian descendió sutilmente por su piel hasta encontrar su trasero, cubierto por ropa interior de encaje. Su palma lo masajeó y de un movimiento, pegó sus caderas a las de ella. Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar porque se separó bruscamente de él, con la respiración acelerada, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios carnosos, rojos por los besos.

\- Vaya… hoy te has despertado de mejor humor –dijo su amado con voz ronca, riéndose entre dientes. Abrió los ojos y Susan se perdió en aquellos ojos marrones que tanto había añorado- buenos días, mi hermosa reina.

Susan estaba en shock. ¿Reina? ¿Qué significaba eso? Se quedó mirándolo incontables segundos, quizás minutos, sin decir palabra. Memorizando cada rasgo de su varonil rostro y la pudorosa sensación de que estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo desnudo. Las sábanas cubrían parcialmente su torso bien definido y trabajado. Necesitaba que alguien le pellizcase. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera junto a él? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma –volvió a reír y con suavidad, la atrajo hacia él de nuevo, muy cerca de su rostro. La observó detenidamente.

\- Yoo… yo… -tartamudeó como una idiota, intentando encontrar las palabras sin éxito. La cabeza le daba vueltas, buscando una solución.

\- Susan, ¿qué pasa? –susurró, ahora con un timbre de preocupación en su voz. Le retiró delicadamente un mechón rizado de su rostro para contemplarla mejor. Sonrió dulcemente, idiotizado por su belleza- ¿en qué estás pensando? Siento como las neuronas de tu cerebro trabajan en esa cabecita, así que dime ¿va todo bien? no seguirás enfadada, ¿verdad?

La joven parpadeó, desconcertada. ¿Enfadada con él? ¿Por qué? Se sentía mareada. No conseguía encontrar una razón lógica para aquella situación, por qué estaba en una cama matrimonial con Caspian, por qué estaba él allí, con ella, tan apuesto y adulto. Estaba segura de que estaba soñando, pero entonces ¿por qué lo sentía tan real? ¿cómo podía sentir sus caricias, sus besos, como si realmente estuviera con él ahora mismo?

¡Deja de pensar de una vez! ¿No era esto con lo que habías soñado? ¿Con tenerlo junto a ti? ¡Piensa en ti por una vez y solo siente!

Como si de un interruptor se tratase, su cuerpo se relajó lentamente y sus ojos azules miraron a su amado de manera diferente. Estaba ahí y tenia la extraña certeza de que no se iría. Sus labios se torcieron en una tierna sonrisa. Alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla en un suave roce. Un suave destello llamó su atención y se percató asombrada de que llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular. Un precioso anillo de oro con un brillante diamante incrustado. Una nueva emoción se abrió paso en su corazón al saber lo que significaba.

\- Nada… -murmuró en un hilo de voz. Lo miró a los ojos intensamente- no me pasa nada… solo… solo… bésame.

Fue casi como una súplica. Caspian le brindó una preciosa sonrisa y cumplió su deseo sin demora. Susan no tardó en responder al reclamo de su boca y se abandonó a las sensaciones y a ese sentimiento que había mantenido en su corazón durante tanto tiempo: su amor por él. Sus manos se deleitaron con su varonil rostro, memorizando cada parte, con avidez y nuevamente buscó sus mechones y se enredó en ellos, entregándose aun mas a ese beso. Las sábanas seguían el movimiento de sus cuerpos al mismo tiempo, creando una fricción deliciosa que la estremecía de placer. Caspian deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de su reina haciéndole cosquillas y asciendo suave y ardientemente. Ella estuvo a punto de gemir de anticipación cuando sus caricias se desviaron a su brazo, erizándola por completo con roces sugerentes hasta que sintió los dedos de su amado enredándose en su cascada de bucles. Entreabrió los labios en un gemido y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad de entrelazar sus lenguas. Lenta y sensualmente. Despertando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Era increíble como un beso era capaz de estimular partes de ella que no sabia ni que tenia. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que quería mas, mucho mas. Rompió el beso con suavidad y deslizó los labios por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que sus manos abandonaban su cabello y ahuecaba la forma de sus hombros. Sintió como se estremecía cuando rozó con los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja. Era extraño. Jamás había estado con un hombre de esa forma y era desconocido para ella como podía reaccionar su cuerpo ante las estimulaciones de un hombre. Pero allí en ese mismo instante, sentía que sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. Cómo tocarlo, cómo besarlo, cómo acariciarlo. A él, a Caspian, su amado. No supo exactamente lo que significaba hasta que sus labios probaron su piel en un punto entre su mandíbula y su cuello. Caspian perdió el control de si mismo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su espalda estaba contra el colchón y tenia a su rey encima de ella, besándola con pasión. Por instinto, abrió las piernas y él se acomodó con placentera familiaridad. Sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien que gimió extasiada. Sus manos tocaron su pecho, su abdomen, en caricias urgentes, perfilando y moldeando cada uno de sus músculos. Lo escuchó jadear y gemir y eso la excitó aun mas si cabe. Tan ensimismada estaba en lo que hacia y en lo que sentía, que no se dio cuenta de que su camisón estaba levantado y que su amado se entretenía con su vientre en ardientes besos.

\- Caspian… -gimió en un delicioso estremecimiento.

Eran descargas, descargas eléctricas cargadas de placer y pasión. Fue consciente mas que nunca de que estaban haciendo el amor. De que Caspian le estaba haciendo el amor. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y se fundieron en un interminable y húmedo beso. Era imposible describir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Era feliz, entre los brazos de su amado, sintiendo su cuerpo, su piel, cada parte de su ser. Le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar. Las caricias de Caspian parecían adorarla, como si quisiera grabar a fuego cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Y conocía perfectamente qué y cómo tocar cada zona, sin equivocaciones, sin vergüenza, solo con el objetivo de complacerla y volverla loca. Porque si, estaba completamente loca por él. ¿Se podía estar mas enamorada? Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la boca de Caspian encontró un punto extremadamente sensible en su níveo cuello. Se arqueó contra él y se le escapó un sollozo emocionado. Su amado se detuvo al instante al escucharla y la miró preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? –dijo con voz ronca y los ojos oscuros por el deseo. Limpió una lágrima con delicadeza- ¿por qué lloras?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Qué tonta, se había dejado llevar tanto por sus emociones que encima estaba llorando, otra vez. Se había prometido no volver a llorar. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

\- No es nada… yo… qué tonta, lo siento –se disculpó torpemente.

\- Mi amor… -movió su cuerpo para reacomodarse y que no soportara todo su peso. Alzó sus ojos marrones hacia ella. Por encima del deseo y la pasión, la ternura y el cariño se apreciaba en sus pupilas- ¿te has emocionado?

\- Es que… soy muy feliz –intentó explicarse mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Su corazón latía desenfrenado- te amo, Caspian.

El rey sonrió ampliamente, enamorado como un adolescente. Rió feliz y encantado y besó castamente a su reina, visiblemente emocionado. Susan rió con él, contagiada y se apretó un poco mas a él. Entonces sintió cierta parte del cuerpo de su esposo que se presionaba contra su muslo. Lejos de avergonzarse, eso le devolvió las ganas de estar con él. Se atrevió a levantar las caderas y ambos soltaron un gemido de placer por el roce.

\- Susan… -jadeó Caspian. Intensificó el beso de inmediato y se incorporó ligeramente para volver a retomar sus caricias.

\- Hazme el amor, Caspian. Por favor… -pidió ella entre sus labios, en un susurro entrecortado.

\- Por toda la eternidad –le prometió su amado.

No supo que la excitó mas, si sus palabras al oído o las estimulantes caricias en sus caderas. Se aferró a él como si no hubiera un mañana. Pronto su camisón y su ropa interior de encaje desaparecieron, dejándola desnuda y el roce de sus cuerpos era tan intenso y placentero que creyó que no aguantaría mas. Estaba lista para él. Siempre para él. Caspian lo sabia. Le abrió un poco mas las piernas y se preparó para la consumación de amor final. La miró a los ojos, deleitándose en su rostro y en sus expresiones de placer. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro y lentamente, el cuerpo de su amado se unió al de ella. Susan se arqueó ligeramente al sentirlo, caliente, poderoso e increíblemente placentero. Gimieron al mismo tiempo, rozando sus labios en aquella intima unión.

Él fue el primero en moverse, despacio, estudiando la reacción de su reina. Ella respondió de la misma manera, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Caspian no pudo resistirse a esos labios carnosos y se apresuró a besarlos, con devoción, con pasión. Sintió los brazos de Susan aferrarse a su cuerpo, a su espalda, con fuerza, con energía, como si necesitase algo a lo que agarrarse. Eso provocó que gimiera y que aumentara el ritmo. La habitación pronto se llenó de los jadeos de él y los gemidos de ella. Puro placer, pura entrega, puro amor. Dos personas amándose en la máxima expresión, ajenos al mundo.

\- ¡Por Narnia, Susan! Eres tan increíble –logró decir Caspian en medio de la pasión- tan hermosa… me encanta oírte…

\- Caspian… oh, Caspian… dime… dime que me amas –pidió ella, extasiada, abandonada al placer que su amado le regalaba.

\- Te amo… mi hermosa Susan, te amo como un desquiciado –declaró el rey, entre jadeos y suspiros entrecortados. Finas capas de sudor cubría su cuerpo- tú eres la única para mi.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Se sentía volar. Ese placer se acumulaba en lo mas recóndito de su ser, de su interior, volatilizándose mas y mas, como una espiral infinita. Sus dedos se crisparon en los músculos de su espalda, buscando la liberación. Sabia que él no tardaría tampoco, lo notaba, era tan palpable. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen. Su declaración de amor se convirtió en el impulso que necesitó en ese preciso instante.

\- Caspian, voy a…

\- Si, mi vida, déjate llevar, yo te sostendré, mi reina

Y ocurrió. Todo ese vórtice de placer explotó en infinitas direcciones, invadiendo sus terminaciones nerviosas, convulsionando su cuerpo. Incapaz de controlarse, se abandonó a esa increíble sensación y sus dedos se aferraron a las sábanas, perdiendo toda fuerza posible para sostenerse del cuerpo de su amado. Su espalda se arqueó en una curva perfecta y absolutamente hermosa para los ojos de Caspian. Se rompió en mil pedazos en un brutal clímax que catapultó a su amado a la misma cima, donde ambos alcanzaron el cielo. No fue consciente del intimo abrazo de su esposo ni de su rostro hundiéndose en el valle de sus senos ni la vibración de su garganta contra su piel.

Pasada la tormenta y las secuelas de placer que sensibilizaron su cuerpo, Caspian atrajo a Susan con delicadeza hacia él. Sus manos sostuvieron su espalda y la enderezaron. Ella murmuró algo que no se entendió, con los ojos cerrados aun abrumada y aturdida y con infinito cariño, buscó sus labios en un tierno beso. La melena le caía por el rostro de manera irregular, victima de su reciente sesión de amor y no pudo mas que sonreír satisfecho. Con mucho cuidado, salió de ella y la llevó con él a la cama, donde reposó sobre su pecho. Cubrió su desnudez con la sábana y depositó un beso en su frente.

Susan se acurrucó a él, completamente satisfecha y una permanente sonrisa en sus labios. Sentía una paz tan grande, incomprensible pero tan real que podía tocarla con los dedos. Parpadeó somnolienta.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –susurró buscando sus preciosos ojos azules. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que derritió a la joven Pevensie de arriba abajo.

\- Maravillosamente bien –respondió con una gran sonrisa. Depositó un cariñoso beso en su barbilla y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho, entrelazando las piernas con él- ¿y tú?

\- Pues… -sonrió contemplando su figura y luego su rostro con una divertida sonrisa- como siga teniendo estas mañanas, me iré acostumbrando. Es mas estimulante que un café.

\- ¡Caspian! –exclamó fingiendo estar escandalizada y dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho que lo hizo reír. Sin embargo, sus confirmaciones se vieron acertadas cuando la sábana se movió a la misma altura que…- ¡¿en serio?!

\- ¿De qué te sorprende? –alzó una ceja como si le sorprendiera su actitud- es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? –se incorporó un poco para verlo mejor- eres un pervertido. No pensé eso de ti.

\- No soy un pervertido, soy TU pervertido –la corrigió antes de atrapar sus labios y callar su protesta.

Ella ahogó un gemido y nuevamente se encontró debajo del cuerpo de Caspian. Se separó con la respiración algo entrecortada y Caspian atacó su cuello.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! –lo detuvo a duras penas. Su cuerpo aun estaba sensible de la última sesión. ¡Y menuda sesión!

Lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para cambiar de posición con una agilidad que hasta a ella le sorprendió. Apoyó los antebrazos en su pecho y sus caderas se rozaron sin querer. Ambos reprimieron un gemido. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Bueno, vale, si querías tomar las riendas, solo tenias que decirlo –rodeó su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos y unos dedos caminaron traviesos por su columna.

Susan estuvo a punto de perder el control. Peinó su pelo hacia atrás para despejar un poco mas su rostro. Su expresión se dulcificó conforme los segundos pasaban. Sus caricias volvieron a recorrerlo, como si no tuviera suficiente con memorizarlo hasta la saciedad. Caspian notó el cambio de la situación y poco a poco, se relajó hasta el punto de esbozar una tierna sonrisa, dejando que sus caricias lo embobaran. No dudó en acariciarla a ella. Rozó sus pómulos, su frente, tocó su nariz con un toque de diversión, su mandíbula, sus rizos rebeldes y por ultimo, esos labios carnosos que lo volvían extraordinariamente loco.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos –murmuró Susan, estremeciéndose por la verdad de aquellas palabras.

\- Y yo también a ti –murmuró a su vez, sorprendiendo a la joven- una semana creo, sin estar solos, ya me entiendes. Sin hacer el amor. Estabas tan enfadada que no me dejabas ni acercarme.

Soltó una risa algo amarga. Susan se esforzó por no mostrarse desconcertada. No tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando. Pero empezaba a entender porque él estaba desnudo aquella mañana y ella no. Probablemente había intentado seducirla pero no había tenido éxito. ¿Qué clase de tonta era? Ya tenia que haberse enfadado mucho como para negarle el privilegio de tocarla o besarla. Estuvo tentada a preguntarle porque se había enfadado, pero tan rápido como lo pensó, lo deshechó, pues no quería estropear el momento.

\- Lo siento mucho… No suelo ser muy racional cuando me enfado –formó una media sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Eso es totalmente cierto. Pero tenias razón, así que me lo merecía –la tranquilizó- no volverá a suceder.

Susan se inclinó hacia él y besó tiernamente sus labios, como señal de paz. El beso se profundizó por momentos y los dos fueron victimas de la excitación de sus cuerpos.

\- Como sigas besándome así, no podrás detenerme –le advirtió con la voz ligeramente ronca, rozando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que te detengas? –susurró ella sensualmente. Sus ojos azules empezaban a oscurecerse- hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no?

Contoneó su figura sobre él, rozándose aun mas y mordió ligeramente su punto débil, justo entre la mandíbula y el cuello. Justo donde quería. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Caspian se deshizo completamente ante ella. No salieron de la habitación el resto de la mañana.

Susan despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó en la cama, con el pecho agitado y la necesidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Entre jadeos, observó a su alrededor, desorientada. Reconoció los muebles antiguos, el tocador, el espejo. Y el sonido inconfundible de la lluvia en la ventana. Estaba en su cuarto, en su casa, en Inglaterra. Todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Las sábanas de seda, la luz del sol, unos brazos rodeándola, un hombre desnudo, Caspian, haciéndole el amor. ¡Todo había sido un maldito sueño! La rabia y la desilusión la abordaron sin piedad, brotando de su interior con violencia y sintió unas terribles ganas de gritar, de llorar, de maldecir, por haber soñado semejante vida. Ella quería esa vida. Una vida con Caspian y ser feliz, poder disfrutar de ese amor. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Apretó los puños y un sollozo rompió en su garganta. Le dolía tanto el corazón. Su Caspian. Nunca estaría con ella. Lo había sentido tan real. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de amor y devoción al oído. Esa complicidad, su preciosa sonrisa, ¡y que una flecha la atravesara, era tan guapo! ¡tan perfecto! Y no estaba con ella ni jamás lo estaría. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando controlarse. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Se detuvo abruptamente, atónita. Había algo, sentía algo. En su mano izquierda. Sus mechones oscuros se habían enredado en algo. Lentamente, aterrada por el pánico, deslizó la mano hacia abajo, desenredándola de su melena para poder mirarla. Ahogó una exclamación de asombro cuando vio un anillo.

Un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado

No… podía… ser

Se fijó entonces que tenia algo grabado por dentro. No se había percatado antes. Con dedos temblorosos, extrajo el anillo del dedo y leyó la inscripción.

 _"Para mi amor eterno. Caspian"_

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?


End file.
